Aguero Agnis Koon/Informação Geral
Aparência Aguero tem olhos angulares e cobaltos; ultramarino na primeira parte, e um cobalto mais profundo na segunda parte. Ele tem cabelos prateados e azuis (como é a norma para aqueles da família Koon) que atinge os ombros. Suas flechas atravessaram sua testa e pendiam um pouco sobre suas sobrancelhas. Na ocasião, às vezes ele coloca o cabelo em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Ele tem uma pequena construção, mas de alguma forma ainda musculoso. Vários personagens o observam como bonitos ou bonitos (mesmo a SIU diz isso em FAQ). Como membro da família Koon, a aparência de Koon é mais pálida que a maioria dos personagens da série, assumindo um pouco de azul desaturatizado e esbranquiçado. Parte I Ele usa uma bandana azul dobrada dentro de seus cabelos. (É ocasionalmente usado para amarrar seu cabelo. No arco do jogo da Coroa, ele usou isso como um sinal de assistência.) Ele usa uma camisa branca, gravata preta e carrega Manbarondenna , uma mala especial que foi roubada do tesouro de seu pai. Às vezes, ele usa brincos. No início, suas características costumavam ser magras e seu rosto costumava ser anguloso, mas isso foi alterado em algum momento ao redor do arco de descanso. Parte II Koon foi introduzido com um safari e shorts. Seu cabelo também era aquamarine, algo que foi corrigido no próximo capítulo. Seus olhos estavam desaturados a um azul mais claro do que antes, e podem até ser vistos como azul elétrico em certos capítulos. Suas roupas são inconsistentes e variam com cada arco. Às vezes, ele usa uma camisa, como no Floor of Test , e às vezes ele veste t-shirts. No arco do diabo do braço direito ele usava uma capa marrom com a armadura de seu pai embaixo. Personalidade Koon é retratado na série como um personagem legal e altamente intelectual, muitas vezes o intrigante do grupo. Ele também é bastante presunçoso quando seus planos funcionam. Ele foi capaz de surpreender até os Rankers com seu planejamento durante o jogo Hide-and-Seek , e foi descrito como "um ser perigoso". Ele é habilidoso em sua manipulação de outros, e tem a mentalidade de "uma régua". Ele não parece ser o tipo de pessoa a seguir as regras dos outros. Ele é bastante amigável na maioria das vezes, mas pode ser extremamente implacável e não está acima do uso de outros. Ele também pode ser bastante brincalhão enquanto toying com pessoas e encontra um ótimo entretenimento ao ver seus resultados. Isso decorre de um desejo de ser uma criança, já que ele não teve a chance de crescer no campo de batalha política da família Koon . Ele é bastante ousado, tendo roubado bens de Koon Eduan ' Apesar de ser implacável, Koon é uma pessoa muito sensível. Ele é definitivamente mais humano do que a maioria dos personagens da série (como mencionado pela SIU em uma entrevista). Ele mostra extrema atenção e cautela, particularmente em assuntos que envolvem a segurança de Baam e Baam. Koon parece ter uma personalidade um tanto guardada (como mostrado no Floor of Tests durante o Door Test ) e não confia em outros para completar tarefas e, em vez disso, assume o fardo para si mesmo. Ele pode mostrar sinais de sociopatia, mas há muito sobre o seu passado que ainda não sabemos que poderia ter criado os guardas que ele forjou em torno de si mesmo. Cedo na vida, ele atingiu uma amizade com uma meia-irmã Maria , e foi atraído por sua bondade em meio a plotagem e Guerreiros política que continuou durante todo a família. Uma vez que ela se foi, ele se sentiu vazio, e estava implícito que o que ele perdeu era amizade e paixão, e através de sua observação e participação com a vida de Baam e Rachel, ele achava que poderia obter isso. De certa forma, isso foi o que Rak havia abordado: que ele havia perdido sua movimentação, ou com mais precisão, sua "banana". Mesmo que ele esconda, ele se importa muito com as coisas que ele encontra preciosas. Ele está disposto a sacrificar-se e colocar-se em risco e isoladamente para proteger os que ele aprecia. Ele admitiu a Ja Wangnan que, se ele encontrasse uma jóia que ele apreciasse , ele o esconderia tão bem como ele poderia, para que outros não conseguissem chegar a isso, mesmo que isso significasse que ele nunca poderia vê-lo ou usá-lo. Da mesma forma, quando conheceu Baam e decidiu escalar com ele, resolveu fazer o que fosse necessário para colocá-lo no topo da Torre; e quando ele encontrou Maria, ele resolveu colocá-la no melhor lugar possível, mesmo que isso significasse que ele nunca poderia vê-la novamente. Cedo na vida, ele atingiu uma amizade com uma meia-irmã Maria , e foi atraído por sua bondade em meio a plotagem e Guerreiros política que continuou durante todo a família. Uma vez que ela se foi, ele se sentiu vazio, e estava implícito que o que ele perdeu era amizade e paixão, e através de sua observação e participação com a vida de Baam e Rachel, ele achava que poderia obter isso. De certa forma, isso foi o que Rak havia abordado: que ele havia perdido sua movimentação, ou com mais precisão, sua "banana". Mesmo que ele esconda, ele se importa muito com as coisas que ele encontra preciosas. Ele está disposto a sacrificar-se e colocar-se em risco e isoladamente para proteger os que ele aprecia. Ele admitiu a Ja Wangnan que, se ele encontrasse uma jóia que ele apreciasse , ele o esconderia tão bem como ele poderia, para que outros não conseguissem chegar a isso, mesmo que isso significasse que ele nunca poderia vê-lo ou usá-lo. Da mesma forma, quando conheceu Baam e decidiu escalar com ele, resolveu fazer o que fosse necessário para colocá-lo no topo da Torre; e quando ele encontrou Maria, ele resolveu colocá-la no melhor lugar possível, mesmo que isso significasse que ele nunca poderia vê-la novamente. Citações * Segundo Andar: ''Eu não serei governado. Eu faço minhas próprias regras. Essa é a mentalidade de uma régua.'' * É natural que você não confie em mim. Mas - eu não me importo com as regras mais. Porque - eu decidi subir a Torre com você * Para Hatsu: Nossa cidade tem febre de brinco. Todos têm pelo menos 5-6 brincos e, é estilo para todos os animais - terra, água e ar - e ainda mais, tudo, ter brincos. Esse é o general tendência * Para Companheiros de equipe: Eu escalarei a Torre e me tornarei o chefe da Família Koon. Eu escalarei a Torre e herdarei a posição de Eduan Koon. Porque eu preciso desse poder. Eu prometo você. Se eu me tornar a cabeça de Koon Eu vou lhe dar tudo o que quiser. Em troca disso, eu só espero uma coisa de vocês. Tornem-se a cerca que protege Rachel. Sempre a ajude, trate-a gentilmente e se aproxime dela "fingindo ser uma amiga". Mas , lembre-se sempre. Nunca lhe dê simpatia. Não pense nela como amiga. Então, um dia, você poderá virar as costas aos seus choros quando lhe for dito para fazê-lo. Detest ela. Porque ela é a garota que matou meu amigo mais precioso * Sentir que Rachel matou Baam, tal coisa é muito cruel. Então, essa tarefa só deve ser realizada pelo mais cruel de nós. Desculpe … Baam … * A razão pela qual eu sou portador da luz não é que eu seja fraco de perto. É porque eu gosto de dar ordens * Isso está me deixando louco … * Para Edin Dan: Você deve confiar em pessoas confiáveis * Para Hwa Ryun: Eu acredito que você não teria escolhido um caminho que prejudicaria Baam. É por isso que eu estou esperando assim. Se fosse o crocodilo, ele teria pulado naquele quarto imediatamente … Mas se algo acontecer com Baam com esse incidente, provavelmente nunca mais me poderei perdoar. Lamentando acreditar que você é um guia de FUG. Se as coisas realmente acontecem, eu tentaria trazer a Baam de volta à vida Não importa o que. Como esse cara de Daniel … mesmo que eu tenha que ficar com o diabo * Que triste … Tentando ser mais poderoso por você mesmo. Quando eu olho para você às vezes, isso me preocupa, você simplesmente se desviaria e nos deixaria algum dia. Então, em Pelo menos, conte-nos quando você for em algum lugar. Para que eu possa te perseguir a qualquer momento * Para Evan Edrok: ''Quando você pensa sobre isso, a própria vida pode não ter qualquer significado real, você sabe? Está sendo obcecado com a respiração e o sangue fluindo através de seu corpo realmente vivo? Para encontrar significado para mim nascer & vivendo, não tenho que encontrar algo mais importante do que isso? Se surgir algo onde eu tenho que colocar a minha vida na linha para ir com ele, que significado teria o resto da minha vida se eu sentisse isso? Agora eu sinto que o fim do mundo virá se Baam não estiver aqui.'' Trivialidades * Está implícito que Koon entrou na Torre para ganhar autoridade e poder político (권력 과 힘). Isso é confirmado mais tarde quando ele expressa seu desejo de assumir a posição de Koon Eduan como chefe da casa. Isso dá a impressão de que ele é inseguro sobre o seu exílio da família Koon. * O nome de Koon é uma referência ao jogador de futebol Sergio "Kun" Agüero . * A SIU declarou que Koon é o seu personagem menos favorito. Isso é porque ele é de uma boa família e é rico e inteligente, mas também porque o enredo tende a ficar complicado e difícil de seguir quando está por perto. * No entanto, a SIU deu essa resposta quando perguntou quem era seu personagem favorito, o que pode implicar que Koon é realmente seu personagem favorito. * A SIU disse (talvez brincando) que Koon passa muito tempo em seus cabelos e que ele é conhecido como o príncipe straightener. necessária * Koon uma vez invadiu a sala do tesouro de Koon Eduan antes de entrar na Torre, uma ação sem precedentes mesmo de membros da Família Koon. * Embora Koon tenha sido visto apenas na posição de Portador da Luz, a SIU insinuou que ele é capaz de aderir a outras Posições , é apenas que ele escolhe ser portador da luz, porque ele gosta de comandar. * É afirmado que ele é um pouco mais velho e mais alto do que Koon Ran. * Ele possui algum poder político e relacionamentos dentro de sua família. * A SIU revelou que o tipo de sangue de Koon é B. * A SIU afirmou que se sente apegado a Koon quando sente que Koon é muito humano. * "Agnis" é o sobrenome da mãe de Koon. * Seu aniversário é 29 de novembro. Categoria:Subpáginas de informações gerais Categoria:Tower of God